


your ivy grows

by Kaiyote



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: oh, i can't stop you putting roots in my dreamland (seblaine vidlet)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 7





	your ivy grows

**Author's Note:**

> song: "ivy" by taylor swift


End file.
